midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder of Innocence
Murder of Innocence is the second episode of the fifteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 21st March 2012. Synopsis When a barrister is killed in Midsomer, suspicion falls on convicted murderer Grady Felton who was just released from prison. But Grady has a solid alibi. DCI Barnaby suspects he is working with an accomplice - until Grady himself is targeted in an arson attack. Plot A scarred and tattooed Grady Felton returns home to Binwell after serving time for the murder of village youngster Daniel Denning. He hopes to sell his old cottage but Daniel's extended family are angry that he has been allowed to come home. The case was Jones' first murder as a PC and his sympathies lie with Daniel's Dad Ted, who owns the Binwell Estate, and Daniel's sister Deirdre. Memories are also raw for Mandy Gideon, who runs the Binwell shoot, and her sons Will and Kyle. Meanwhile, the Chief Constable's fitness test is looming and Sarah persuades a reluctant Barnaby to come to military-style workouts run by Gareth Dunbar, a Scottish fitness trainer. Just as Grady returns, his defense barrister Giles Harrison is killed by a lethal dose of morphine. Grady had threatened Harrison and others - including Jones - but he has a strong alibi. Jones can't get hold of other people on Grady's hit list and is a bit jumpy. Meanwhile, a drugs trial is looming for another of Daniel's friends, Fred Burns. Late one night, Grady's house is doused with petrol and set alight. Jones' girlfriend Susie, a fire-fighter, rushes to the scene but Grady is found in a coma. Mandy suspects Ted and is angry that he can't let go of the past. She feels sorry for Grady who was beaten by his Dad. Barnaby questions Burns on his way to court. He denies trying to avenge Daniel but £1500 cash was deposited in his account that morning. Could it be blood money? A pile of cigarette butts is also found under a tree by Grady's house. Someone was watching him. In court an embarrassed Jones finds out that Susie is Burns' former girlfriend. But when he sees Susie outside court there's more bad news - another lawyer on Grady's list is dead. But again, it can't be Grady, who's in intensive care. Meanwhile, Gareth drops Sarah home after training and tries it on with her. Sarah is amused but Barnaby doesn't like it. According to Grady's interview from the original case files, Daniel was already dead when Grady found him and he suspected that Ted was the real killer. Back in the present day, Kyle is killed with an injection of morphine. Could a friend be acting out Grady's revenge plan for him? Burns visited Grady in prison, as did Deirdre, but despite involvement in drugs, they both have alibis for the recent killings. Grady starts to regain consciousness but as Jones rushes to see him, he is almost hit by a speeding car. He gets to Grady's bedside to find that he has been killed. But how can Grady be on his own hit list? Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Dr. Kate Wilding *Sam Callis as Will Gideon *Lisa Dillon as Deirdre Denning *Sharon Duce as Mandy Gideon *Rupert Hill as Kyle Gideon *Georgia Mackenzie as Susie Bellingham *Jamie Michie as Gareth Dunbar *Ian Redford as Ted Denning *Jack Pierce as Grady Felton *Dylan Brown as Fred Burns *Julie Teal as Prosecuting Counsel *Kate Bowes Renna as Defence Counsel *Amanda Wright as Police Instructor *Christopher Mellows as Giles Harrison *Mark Armstrong as PC *Joseph Scatley as Young Daniel *Katie Buchholtz as Young Deirdre *Matthew Hopkinson as Young Grady *Helen Evans as Policewoman *Mick Slaney as Reporter *Lee Asquith-Coe as Causton CID Officer (uncredited) *Pablo Bubar as Hospital Policeman (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as C.I.D. Officer (uncredited) *David Golt as SOCO (uncredited) *Richard Herdman as Hospital Orderly (uncredited) *Martyn Mayger as Press Photographer (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Police Officer (uncredited) *June Smith as Nurse (uncredited) *Nick Thomas-Webster as CID Officer (uncredited) *Fabio Vollono as Gym User (uncredited) *Julie Vollono as Gym User (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Daniel-denning.jpg|Daniel Denning Struck and accidentally killed with the butt of a rifle 18 years prior to the events of the episode. Giles-harrison.jpg|Giles Harrison Injected with a fatal dose of Morphine. Caroline-garrett-body.jpg|Caroline Garrett Burned in fire that was set at her home. Grady-felton.jpg|Grady Felton Injected with a fatal dose of Morphine while in the hospital after prior failed attempt to murder by arson on his home. Kyle-gideon.jpg|Kyle Gideon Injected with a fatal dose of Morphine. Body Count Notes *The real Grady Felton assumed the identity of fitness trainer Gareth Dunbar. *Grady's inmate friend, Keith Mulory assumed the identity of Grady and it was he who moved back to town to sell the house and was burned in the arson fire and then ultimately killed while in the hospital by his old friend Grady who was pretending to be Gareth Dunbar. Supporting Cast Ted-denning.jpg|Ted Denning Deirdre-denning.jpg|Deirdre Denning Mandy-gideon.jpg|Mandy Gideon Will-gideon.jpg|Will Gideon Susie-bellingham.jpg|Susie Bellingham Gareth-dunbar.jpg|Gareth Dunbar Fred-burns.jpg|Fred Burns Episode Images Murder-of-innocence-01.jpg Murder-of-innocence-02.jpg Murder-of-innocence-03.jpg Murder-of-innocence-04.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 2 - Murder of Innocence Preview 2 Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 2 - Murder of Innocence Preview 3 Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 2 - Murder of Innocence: Behind-the-Scenes Quotes Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Christopher Mellows - Dead in the Water *Joseph Scatley - Left for Dead *Lee Asquith-Coe - The Oblong Murders *Julie Vollono - A Rare Bird and The Dark Rider *Martyn Mayger - The Dark Rider, Death and the Divas, The Flying Club, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Harvest of Souls *Helen Evans - The Sicilian Defence and The Flying Club *Mick Slaney - The Ballad of Midsomer County and The Miniature Murders *Richard Herdman - Written in the Stars, Death and the Divas, The Sicilian Defence and Schooled in Murder *Fabio Vollono - Written in the Stars Category:Series Fifteen episodes